


Denouement

by Clytemnestrasrevenge (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disasters, End of the World, M/M, Short, in my opinion, sorry in advance, this is really fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: I wrote this in 14 minutes, sobbing like a child the entire time.for full effect: listen to 'my heart will go on' as you read. I was listening to it on repeat as I wrote this.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNyKDI9pn0Q





	Denouement

_ Denouement _

_“Jaehwan!”_

 

Sanghyuk was screaming at the top of his lungs, watching through terrified eyes as waves of panicked people swept him further and further away from the love of his life.

 

The earth shook beneath their feet, feeling as though it would crack open and swallow them whole at any moment.

 

Sanghyuk could see Jaehwan’s face, tears shining on his cheeks, reflecting orange light from the fires raging in nearby buildings. He could see Jaehwan yelling, his perfect lips forming Sanghyuk’s name, hands futility reaching for Sanghyuk as he appeared to get smaller and smaller.

 

This couldn’t be happening, Sanghyuk thought, mind hazy with the absolute fear that blanketed him, smothering him. Not on one of the happiest days of his life, not the day he finally got up the courage to propose. To ask Jaehwan, his Jaehwan. The funniest, bravest, kindest and most beautiful soul Sanghyuk ever had the privilege to meet, if they could spend their lives together.

 

Not when Jaehwan had said _yes._

 

Sanghyuk would not allow this. He wouldn’t allow a cruel twist of fate, a disaster, to take Jaehwan from him. He would NOT acquiesce so easily. He wouldn’t let the universe beat him into submission without putting up one hell of a fucking fight.

 

His feet carried him forward without the conscious decision to do so. Sanghyuk pushed through the crowd, shoved, used his own physical strength in a way he never had before. Too many people. There were too many people just as scared as he was, alarms blaring through the air, shattering the peace of what had been a tranquil seaside road not ten minutes ago.

 

Jaehwan’s face was still in his line of sight, he stopped getting smaller.

 

_“Jaehwan!”_

_“Sanghyuk!”_

 

The younger was running now, running like the mother fucking wind, and Jaehwan was running too, his navy pea coat open and flapping behind him as he _ran_ , the white scarf around his neck torn away as he _ran_ , hair pushed back off his forehead as he _ran_.

 

The ground gave a sharp jolt, but Sanghyuk didn’t falter. He didn’t stumble.

 

His fiancé of four hours and twenty-seven minutes was only 10 feet away now.

 

8 feet.

 

5 feet.

 

And then…

 

_“Jae!”_

 

Sanghyuk’s arms circled Jaehwan, his breath of relief shuddering through him like an earthquake.

 

_“Hyukkie! Fuck! I love you, okay?! I love you and that’s all that matters! We’re going to be okay!”_

 

Jaehwan’s voice cracked as he spoke, lips pressed to Sanghyuk’s ear to try and make himself heard over the chaos erupting around them.

 

Sanghyuk held his fiancé as close to him as he could, ignoring the sirens and the fires and the people knocking into him.

 

The ground shook again, so hard that it knocked both men to their knees. Sanghyuk didn’t let go. He wouldn’t let this angel go as long as he lived. Never.

 

Sanghyuk hadn’t even realized he was crying until Jaehwan wiped the tears from his face with his perfect hand. The softest, gentlest hand Sanghyuk had ever held.

_“I love you Jae, I love you so much its fucking disgusting how much I love you!”_

_“Forever?”_ Jaehwan asked, cupping the younger's cheeks and resting their foreheads against each other.

 

Sanghyuk choked on a sob, nodding as fast as he could.

_“Forever!”_

 

He kissed Jaehwan then, their mouths crashing together for what Sanghyuk knew in his gut would be the last time. It was wet, mostly from tears, salty and forceful and absolutely, _blindingly perfect._ His hands scrabbled to grip the fabric at the back of Jaehwan’s coat, hold him close.

 

Sanghyuk wouldn’t have traded it for anything else. If _this_ was the last moment, the last second of his life, then he wanted this. Jaehwan in his arms, and nothing more. He was a simple man, had always been a simple man. Holding the love of his life was his one, simple wish.

 

_Screaming._

 

His lips tasting Jaehwan’s sweetness.

 

Then… nothing. _Nothing at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still crying.
> 
> comments and kudos are loved<3 we can be sad together
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: @chelseabts95


End file.
